The Forbidden Journey
by madnewman1450
Summary: When 16 year old Dillion and her fellow Camp Half-Blood friends get a prophecy that says that the Titans have gained power and teamed up with a fellow villain in the world of Wizardry at Hogwarts. Dillion and the other Demigods have to take the journey from Camp Half-Blood to Hogwarts and might just fight some monsters and develop new crushes along the way. Rated T for language.


**Hey readers! I really. Hope you enjoy the HP AND PJO crossover! Criticism is greatly appreciated! R&R!**

I was used to being feared of, but the feeling of fear was alien to me and in that moment, I was in fear. Sure, I'm a Demigod but fear isn't that common for me.

We were fighting this huge monster. Water from the lake next to us sloshing in the air around me. I look over at my brother. His black hair swirling around him in the wind. He smiles at me and his sea green eyes are full of mischief.

I see the monster pull back his hand, ready to strike. "PERCY!" I scream "watch out!"

Percy, Riptide in hand, slashes the hand off the monster. The hand falls to the ground and turns into black ash. Percy then stabs the monster and it turns to black ash too.

The water recedes and we stand side by side, breathing heavily. He looks at me and smiles, "All in a days work. You'll learn soon enough, Sis."

I had been claimed just six months ago by my dad, Poseidon, on my 16th birthday after living in the Hermes cabin for 10 years. Ever since I came to camp I knew I could control water but I never thought much of it so I never told anyone. Then last year, I was sitting by the lake making a small water tornado while listening to music when Percy and Annabeth saw me. They were taking a walk and heard me singing along to my iPod. They followed my voice and found me. With shock plastered on their faces, they walked me to the big house and I was forced to tell Chiron everything. Later that night, Dad claimed me. I've been living in the cabin with Percy ever since. Just the two of us and occasionally Tyson.

Percy throws his arm around my shoulders as we walk back to camp. We were on our way home from the amusement park Six Flags Great Adventure in New Jersey when we were attacked.

Yeah, I know what you're thinking. That's a long way to travel just for an amusement park but this wasn't any ordinary amusement park! This place had the tallest roller coaster in the world and the fastest in the U.S., Kingda Ka and I've been wanting to ride it ever since it opened! I finally did today.

While we were there, the two of us rode rides and Percy won Annabeth a red owl, her favorite color and her moms patron animal, from, of all games, the water squirt where you have to squirt water from a gun into the clowns mouth. He did it without even looking.

We walk through the magic boarder into camp. Percy says hi to Peleus as we walk by and the metal dragon replies with a grunt. Walking over Half Blood Hill always takes my breath away.

The 12 cabins situated in a semi-circle and the big house and the lake are beautiful.

"Dillon! Percy!" I hear Piper yell as her and Annabeth run up the hill to meet us. They give us both hugs. Percy gives Annabeth her present, "Oh my gosh! Its so cute!" she kisses him as a thank you.

We walk to the Big House to tell Chiron we were back, safe and sound. He was reluctant to let us go because there is not enough protection in Six Flags for demigods, but we convinced him.

"Glad to see you two home safe and sound." Chiron says as we walk in.

"I told you I would keep an eye on her." Percy says to Chiron with a wink.

"Well dinner is soon. You two are excused from training today but you will have to do double time tomorrow."

"Alright," we both say at the same time.

Percy, Annabeth, Piper and I walk out of the big house into the summer sun. It warm heat hit us like a warm hug.

"Percy!" Grover yells.

"Ill see you guys later." Percy kisses Annabeth goodbye and runs towards Grover.

Right after he walks away both girls turn to me. Ever since I came to camp, Annabeth has been my best friend and when Piper came, we added a third person to our duo. "So how was it?!" Exclaims Piper.

"Awesome!" I scream as I talk about our day.

"Well, someone seems happy that your back," Annabeth says looking over my shoulder. I turn around to see Leo Valdez, the Hephaestus cabin leader, walking towards me, his curly brown hair bouncing and the smile on his tan face is making his brown eyes crinkle. It was adorable. I've had a crush on Leo since he came to camp. Sadly, he never noticed me because I was 'just another one of those Hermes kids who never go n quests' But after I got claimed and started hanging out with Percy and his friends, we've been spending a lot of time together.

"Hey Dill, glad to see you're home in one piece." He says with a laugh.

"Hey Leo, what's up?" I mentally slap my self in the face, lame!

"The usual. I missed you at training today," his face turns red as he starts fidgeting with his tool belt.

"Well I have to do double duty tomorrow so you'll be seeing a lot of me there," I say.

"Good," he says with a smile. We just kinda stand there awkwardly for a while until the dinner horn rings, "Well, I better be getting ready for dinner, ill save you a seat."

I stand there watching him as he walks away. "Well, that was awkward," Piper says behind me. I jump, completely forgetting they were there.

I turn to face them and they were both smiling at me. I roll my eyes and walk towards my cabin to change into my camp tee shirt.

"You know he really likes you, right?" Piper says.

"How can you tell?" I ask her.

"I'm a daughter of the goddess of love, how could I not tell?"

"I'm not even a daughter of Aphrodite and I could tell," says Annabeth, "he's so funny when he's with us or hitting on other girls but he's so awkward with you, and I think I know why."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Well, when we go on quests, he is so sarcastic and funny and flirts with every girl he lays eyes on, but he doesn't like any of them. When he tries to flirt with you, he gets all tongue tied and awkward cause you're the first girl he actually likes," Annabeth replies. I stay quiet and let that sink in.

"Oh my gosh!" Piper screams.

"What!" Me and Annabeth say at the same time as we whip out our weapons, ready for attack. She has a knife and I have a gleaming silver sword, engraved with seashells, that turns into earbuds, a gift from my father.

"Since you're a claimed demigod, Dillion, you can come on quests!" Piper says.

"No I can't, I don't have the training," I say, "believe me, I've tried."

"But you're badass with a sword and can control water like no one else, well except Percy, but you know what I mean."

"Well I don't know..." I say thinking as we approach me and Percy's cabin.

"You know who else goes on quests with us?" Piper says with a knowing look on her face.

I open the door and roll my eyes, "You try talking Chiron into letting me go on a quest with you guys," I say.

"Okay Ill talk to him after dinner," Piper says as she walks into my cabin. I grab the bright orange shirt off my bed and go into the corner to change. I change out of my dark blue tee into my bright orange shirt that has 'Camp Half Blood' written across the front in black letters. I kept my shorts on because I'm too lazy to change out of them.

Annabeth walks into the cabin with her eyes wide. "You okay?" I ask her as I pull my shoulder length straight blond hair into a high ponytail.

"I'm fine, it's just...I don't know. I don't feel right being in here." She replies.

"What do you mean?" I ask, then I remember. They've never been in here before. When we've hung out, we've always hung out by the lake or the Athena or Aphrodite cabin, never mine. I forgot Athena and Poseidon hate each other , they must be thrilled that Annabeth and Percy are dating.

"Okay guys, I'm done lets head to dinner," I say. We walk out of the cabin and head towards the dining pavilion.

When we walk in, I look over all the tables and see Leo smiling at me. He was sitting with Percy, Grover and Nico.

I wave and point towards the food as if to say, 'I'm getting food first.' We grab some food and walk up to give our offering on the small golden table. Every time I give offering, I always pray to my dad to ask him why he claimed me so late. Usually demigods get claimed on or around their twelfth birthday, very rarely on their sixteenth.

We walk back to the table and sit down. Annabeth grabs a seat next to Percy, I grab a seat across from Leo in-between Percy and Grover and Piper grabs a seat in-between Nico and Leo.

As I'm looking down at my food, I feel someone's eyes on me. I look up to find Leo staring at me, smiling. Once we made eye contact, he looks down at his tray and his face turns bright red.

"You okay, Leo? You're really quiet today," Percy observes.

"Yeah I'm alright. I think all these beans are giving me some gas," he says with an embarrassed smile.

After that, Leo didn't say a word all dinner but he kept hitting my bare leg sticking out of my shorts with his foot. I couldn't tell if it was on purpose or accident.

**I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapters! R&R!**


End file.
